Browning M1919
The M1919 Browning medium machine gun was an air cooled machine gun designed by John Browning. Intended as a supplement for the heavier, water cooled M1917, it served as a general purpose machine gun being used everywhere from aircraft to infantry. The M1919A4 was the most used variant. Later, the M1919A6 was introduced and was generally disliked. It often had the in-line stock cut off to reduce weight. Call of Duty: United Offensive The M1919A6 (or 30 cal.) is the American's deployable machine gun. It uses 75-round (150-round in single player) boxes for "magazines", does good damage, has little recoil and a low rate-of-fire, which makes it very controllable. Its accuracy is pretty good and its iron sights are easy to use, but the sheer amount of lead the M1919 can throw into the air easily compensates for those shortcomings. The M1919A4 can be found as a mounted weapon in the American campaign in the first level. While you're killed if you try to use it for too long, it fires the same way as its portable cousin. It's also the main machine gun for the Sherman multiplayer. This gun is the largest in the game. Image:m1919_uo.png| Image:m1919iron_uo.png|Ironsight Image:30cal1_uo.png|The mounted M1919A4 Image:30cal2_uo.png|Firing the mounted M1919A4 Call of Duty: Finest Hour In Call of Duty: Finest Hour, the M1919A6 appears in only a few levels during the American campaign. As with the MG42 in the game, it cannot be aimed unless prone and with its bipod enabled. It is powerful, and will down an enemy in one or two hits. if you look it has a wrong reload animation, you see some bullets left on the chain feed on the left, when if it was empty there would be none left Call of Duty 2 The M1919 is only available in the form of a mounted turret. It has high damage, especially in SP. Great range, and high rate of fire makes it an excellent gun to use. However, it has very high recoil, so it is a good idea to fire in bursts. Image:30cal2_2.png|The M1919 Image:30cal1_2.png|Firing the M1919 Call of Duty 2: Big Red One In Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, the M1919 appears in a few levels. It is powerful, and will usually kill an enemy in three hits or less. When aiming, the player will automatically go prone and aim with the bipod on the ground. The weapon was reworked slightly and reused in Call of Duty 3. Call of Duty 3 In Call of Duty 3, the M1919 appears only in multiplayer. It is nearly the same as the version in Call of Duty 2: Big Red One. When being aimed, the player automatically goes prone and places the bipod on the ground, making it impossible to aim standing up, as was the case in Call of Duty 2: Big Red One. File:M1919_3.png|M1919 in Call of Duty 3 Call of Duty: World at War The M1919 is unlocked at level 61. Compared to most other machine guns, minding the MG42, the M1919 has a high rate of fire and high damage. Its iron sights can be considered "odd" by some, but still usable. Since the weapon is a true medium machine gun, a user cannot realistically aim accurately with its iron sights. Thus, the iron sights were meant to be used by MMG teams to provide suppressing fire for friendly units (noting the large rectangle was the "probable" calculation for where the bullets will hit). On the wii version it has an extra part on the iron sights, making it less "odd". Also on the wii version, some ignore this gun because of the lower rate of fire and how the aiming works different than in single player, (in single player the iron sights will stay in the middle of the screen when moving, but in multiplayer the sights can move to the edge of the screen) making it partially block the players vision when tracking a target. One important, and odd, advantage of the M1919 is that it has the same movement speed as an SMG. Its main flaws are its long reload time and awful hip accuracy. If wielded correctly, though, this is a weapon to be reckoned with, being effective at mid-long ranges and somewhat decent at close range. Common perks used with the M1919 to maximize its good points or make up for its flaws are usually Sleight of Hand, Stopping Power, Steady Aim, and Deep Impact. Sleight of Hand is indeed handy as the reload time for the M1919 is the longest out of all the weapons of Call of Duty: World at War. Double Tap and Steady Aim can make this weapon excellent for room-clearing. Be warned, as ADS accuracy decreases with Double Tap. This weapon is quite good at long ranges, even if the amount of sway may be impeding. It is best to use controlled bursts instead of attempting continuous fire as one will be using quite a lot of bullets with this sort of strategy. This gun is often compared to the MG42, while it is that the MG42 fires bullets faster then the Browning, however the Browning's bullets do a lot more damage and if used correctly, better iron sights for long range. Image:m1919_5.png|The M1919 Image:m1919iron_5.png|Ironsights File:M1919 pack a punch.png|The M1919 Pack-a-Punched Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The M1919 in The Nintendo DS version has the same rate of fire as the console and PC version. You can carry it, and mount it where you see the gold machine gun mounts, and it has unlimited ammo making it a very effective weapon. However you can't fire, or melee while you are carrying it. Oddly it is the only heavy Machine gun in the game and is used by all factions, and it is absent from multiplayer. Modern Warfare: Mobilized The M1919 appears in Mobilized as a machine gun used by insurgents and terrorists. It is mainly available in a mounted form, but can be found as a portable emplacement which you can carry and mount it when designated. The 3-D model when portable is the same as the one in World at War on DS. Trivia * In the Wii version of Call of Duty: World at War, the mid-magazine reload animation is the same as the empty reload. * In Call of Duty: World at War, carrying and firing the M1919 with only one operator is unusual, but not totally unrealistic. The M1919 has been filmed in World War II being used in this manner with the aid of a simple sling to help support its weight. A second man may or may not be close behind carrying a long ammo belt to feed the weapon, and most likely the tripod for the gun because it would weigh over 50lbs with the tripod attached. As noted a later model the M1919A6 was fitted with a buttstock and pistol grip and was intended for this sort of use. * There is a piece of cloth wrapped around the barrel jacket of the weapon, which is where one would place one's hand. The piece of cloth is there due to the quick overheating caused by firing for extended times and a high chance of a burn otherwise. * The mission Breaking Point has a soldier (who can be saved or killed) seen after exiting the tunnels listed as a submachine gun gunner, even though he has an M1919. * However the soldier is scripted to die he can be saved by quickly shooting the banzai charger who runs at him, however he rarely survives due to other banzai chargers and heavy gunfire. * On the Soviet T-34, the MG turret for the tank appears to look like an M1919, which the Soviet Army never fielded. * The Browning is finished reloading once you hit the top of the gun with your fist, so double tapping the weapon switch button ("Y" for the Xbox 360, "mouse wheel or 1" for the PC, "Right" on the D-pad for Wii and "Triangle" for the Playstation 3) afterwards effectively cuts the reload time in half, eliminating the need for Sleight of Hand. The concept of add time applies here. This is also recommended on the MG42. This tactic is known as reload canceling. * If you look at the Browning from third-player view, there is no ammo belt on the weapon, this is most easily seen on Breaking Point as the soldier with the M1919 is in a pose where the machine gun can be seen. * In SP and MP empty out your belt but leave one round in the belt, Notice there is a whole belt there instead of one bullet. Shoot that one bullet, the whole belt will be fed through the machine at once. * When reloading from an empty magazine, only reload cancel after the player puts their hand on the cloth. If you cancel before you will have to do the whole reload again. * In Der Riese, it is upgraded to the B-115 Accelerator when put in the Pack-a-Punch Machine, featuring a higher rate of fire, more power, and more spare ammunition. (750 cartridges). * As with all bipods the bipod will appear extended when viewed from 3rd person instead of retracted as viewed from 1st person. *The presence of 115 in the Pack-a -Punched M1919's name is, like the upgraded PPSh-41's 115 round magazine and the upgraded G43's name, G'115' Compressor, yet another reference to element 115 (Ununpentium). *In the other Nazi Zombie Map Packs Shi No Numa and Der Riese, this weapon is highly effective against the Hellhounds. *In the Russian missions in Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) sometimes there is a glitch where if you pick up an M1919, the sleeves on the arms will look the same as ones on the Marines uniform. Category:Weapons Category:Machine Guns Category:LMGs Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Weapons Category:Call of Duty 3 Weapons Category:American Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Belt-fed Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Category:Call of Duty 3 Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)